The Prince and Princess of Tennis
by FenayKlair14
Summary: UPDATEDThis is just a random series of one shots, and the first one is my first RyoSaku online. I changed rating due to suggested themes and maybe future lemons and graphic thoughts Ryo's a perv
1. Prince and Princess of tennis

Disclaimer:No I do not own Prince of Tennis, but if I did this would happen

Summary: Sakuno who finally got her spot on the girls' regular team, and won her matches all in all, had a day off from tennis. Deciding to bring back the old days Sakuno went to cheer for Ryoma. When boys notice cute cheerleaders how will Ryoma react?

"Today everyone gets a day off." Started the Captain of the girls' tennis team, joyously.

"We have all fought hard in our matches and improved over these past weeks, so today I'm letting all rest for your well deserved rest. That is all" And with that they were dismissed and they all went their separate ways.

After changing from her tennis uniform Ryuzaki Sakuno, 1st year high schooler at Seishan Gauken, found her friend Tomoka waiting for her. "Sakuno! You don't have practice today?" The now one braided, but still long, auburn haired girl nodded to her loudmouthed friend.

"Great! We can go to Ryoma's match!" She said excitedly" Somehow knowing this would happen Tomoka passed Sakuno a Seigaku cheerleading uniform. This time they had blue and white. The Top was a "V" neck showing cleavage. It was almost like a tank top version of the team jersey. The skit was blue and was not too short but not too long it ended a few inches above the knee showing off their girves. They then had blue and white pom poms.

"Lets go!" Tomo said excitedly. Sakuno went half willingly she was going to be embarrassed cheering again.

"Hey O'chibi!" Eiji called "Look Saku-chan(A nick named obtained over the years of knowing all of the regulars for so long) has come to cheer again. Yay!" He ran to hug her excitedly.

The entire regulars, including Ryoma, and Tezuka went to greet her. "You did great at you tournament Sakuno-chan" Oishi stated.

Eiji and Momo had already glomped her to dust the day she saved her team in her match in the finals. Kaidou gave her a nod and a stuffed animal that day too. Fuji had taken pictures for them. Taka-san set up a party for her the day of their tournament. Hopefully it could be a double victory.

"You did wonderful, but don't let your guard down" Tezuka stated as always with a nod.

"There was a 93% chance Ryuzaki would have won, in my data book, demo" He said then looked up at her."During the match it went up to a 98% chance. I was wrong." He stated putting Eiji, Tomoka, and Momo in awe.

Ryoma gave her his famous smirk wich always made her melt. "All that practice we did seemed like it accomplished something, demo mada mada dane Ryuzaki-chan" He stated and walked off leaving her to giggle while is sempais went to scold him.

"Demo ryoma-kun" They all looked at her. "How can I beat you. You are the prince"

"What are they talking about?" Momo asked

"Nya nya. I don't know"

"The prince always has a princess, right?" The two just stared at each other.

"Echizen what does that mean?"

"Che mada mada dane sempais" and with that he walked off to the courts, but was soon getting beat up by his sempais.

When The last match came up it was Echizen. It was a win or lose situation now. The girls had cheered, but Tomoka couldn't think of anything. Ryoma was walking to the court when suddenly Sakuno remembered something. She bravely stood on a cement walling getting attention

"Seigaku! S-E-I-G-A-K-YOU CAN SAY HEY! SEIGAKU! HEY! SEIGAKU! LETS GO!" Soon everyone remembered and chimed in, but the whole time Ryoma and Sakuno stared at each other.

Ofcourse Ryoma the prince of tennis won Game and match 7-6 it was a toughie. Soon after many fangirls went towards him, but he didn't acknowledge them, but what he did acknowledge was the herd of drooling fanboys hovering around _his_ Sakuno(Wait his? Yea that's right his. His princess of tennis)

At one point some guy, probably a high schooler, pulled Sakuno close to him. Too close for not only her liking, but Ryoma's

"Back off!" Was all they heard when ryoma swiftly grabbed Sakuno and made a run for it.

"What are you doing?" Sakuno asked as she tried to keep up with his fast pace.

"Saving the princess" He smirked

Out of breath the two laid on the ground of some random field in the middle of the woods.

"So you said mada mada dane about last nights match right?" Asked an out of breath Sakuno.

"A-ah" Breathed Ryoma equally out of breath.

The two laid next to each other, and looked up at the sky. "Princess huh?" she asked.

He let out a mischevious chuckle "Yea my princess" He stated "Lets go we have a party to attend.

On the way the two stopped at their homes for a quick shower and a change of clothes and met each other on the way to the sushi bar. The walked in hand in hand obviously revealing that they were going out. Ryoma would never actually ask would he now?

"Presenting the Prince and _Princess_ of tennis!" Tomoka declared as they walked in everyone clapped.

Just like always Ryoma pulled the bill of his hat over his features to hid his embarrassment.

Sakuno played with the hem of her skirt while her cheeks turned pink.

"Che, prince and pincess huh?" Ryoma smirked

**FIN.**


	2. I Like saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in which I haven't bought. That includes POT and it's characters, nonetheless i want to.  
Summary: AU they are way younger than they are, and they are all together

Ryoma just stared at her. He didn't understand what was wring with her, or thae other three girls with her. "Ne, Momo?" The 6 year old Ryoma whispered to his one year older friend. "Yea?" He whispered back knowing it must be a secret "Why can't we play with those girls?"  
"I don't know."He replied not knowing why himself "Lets aske Buchou" The younger boy nodded and went over to the blanket that a young Fuji and young Tezuka sat at.  
"Buchou?"  
"Hm?" The eight year old looked up at the two younger boys "Why can't we play with those girls? Those older boys said girls were icky, but why?" Momo almost yelled "You mean those 5th graders?" Fuji asked "Yea." Ryoma answered cooly "They are weird. Let's just go play" Fuji got up. "You coming Tezuka?"  
"I never let my gaurd down, besides I already played with them" He answered bluntly.

"Hey Madoka isn't that your cousin?" Anne asked "Yep!" Said the violet eyed girl.  
"You look alot alike."  
"My mommy tells me that alot" She giggled.  
"I think he's cute" Anne stated boldly "He's alright, but" She blushed "What is it Doka-doka-chan?" A young Nanami asked holding and younger Sakuno's hand as they slid down a slide together.  
"I like Kaidoh"  
"Hm? That one who's glaring at Momo?" Anne asked pointing at a 7 year old Kaidoh who hissed.  
"I know all of them" Nanami stated "Really!?" The other three asked with an 'o' shapped mouth.  
"Yep!. Lets see. The one with sandy blonde hair and glasses is Buchou-kun. he one next to him with black smooth hair is Oishi, the cat-like one next to him is Eiji, they are best friends, and the spikey haired one is Inui." She smiled. "Then the big scary one is Taka, but hes just shy and nice. The ones walking over here with Momo are Fuji, the one with his eyes closed, Kaidoh, who've you seen, and that one is Ryoma, I call him Ryo-chan" She giggled "How do you know them?"  
"We are all in tennis together. Right Fuji!" She ran up to them.  
"Yep. Hey Nana-chan you want to slide together?" He held out his hand.  
"Sure!" She smiled widely and took his hand.  
"Kaidoh let's look for bunnies!" Madoka pleaded and he smiled and took her hand and went towards bushes.  
"You want to swing?" Anne and Momo asked at the same time. "Okay!" "Sure" They said and ran towards the swings leaving our cute little couple alone.  
"My name is Ryoma" "I-I'm Sakuno"  
"Sakuno? Do you like cats?"  
She nodded "I have one."  
"R-really!?"  
"Yep. Maybe you can come over and see him if we ask our moms."  
"Okay!" She smiled "You want to go on the jungle gym?"  
"Un!" They went and played all day until their mothers, that wre all together up until that moment, called

"Okay say bye to everyone, Ryoma." He waved bye to everyone then kissed Sakuno on the lips making the little girl blush. "Ryoma? Why did you kiss her?" His mom asked.  
"Dad said thats how he says bye to you every morning. He said its something a man does to a girl he really likes, and I'm a man and I really like Sakuno" He answered bluntly "Hm? Okay!" Fuji smiled and kissed Nanami, but she smacked him lightly on his head making him chuckle Kaidoh and Madoka just blushed and Anne kissed Momo since he was being shy.

The mothers just shook their heads or laughed and took their sleepy children home.  
"Okaa-san?"  
"Yes Ryoma-chan?  
"I liked say goodbye to Sakuno alot"  
She giggled. "I can see"

End -  
Awwww that was cute. I wanted to add another to this series since its been a long while sorry. Sorry its my senior year lol R&R please 


	3. You taste like

There was that taste again. As he leaned back from the kiss he began to think. It was a sweet taste she had. Not like any candy he ever had, or ponta, juice, anything. It was different. It was sometimes like a hint of sakura, sometimes rose, strawberries even grape. It was natural. He let out a hum as he kissed her again, and again, and again. Although her cheeks were inflamed as they had spectators mainly his team he didn't care he wanted to know.

"Ano, R-ryoma-kun. Y-you have practice." She stated.

He did it again this time longer. Then Nanami walked over ready to tease.

"Hey Ryoma you're-"

"Sugar"

"What" Sakuno and Nanami asked.

"Sugar. You taste like sugar. Sugar sweet" Was all he said as he walked away leaving a dumbfounded Sakuno and a confused Nanami.

"What the hell?" Nanami muttered.

"I asked him what Sakuno tasted like" Fuji stated.

"E-eh!?" The two girls replied.

"Fuji Natsume get to the courts!" Tezuka called.

Fuji planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Mmmmm. You taste like strawberries, peaches, vanilla, and marshmallow!" He the walked away leaving a very confused Nanami.

"Welcome to my world" Sakuno gave her sempai a sympathy pat.

"Natsume ten laps!"

"Aww shiiit!" She whined and began to run.

Sakuno sat at the bench and watched as she put her fingers to her lips. 'He tastes like ponta' she giggled to her self

I know this is a short one shot, but I was in school when I typed it and it was off the top of my head. The different tastes for Nanami is because she is my OC and one of my exs said I tasted like peaches the other said I tasted like marshmallows and I originally have my OC characters taste like strawberries. Lol enjoy there will be more I promsie!


	4. Maybe there was hope for her yet

Sakuno sat in class looking at her crush. She truly wished that she could be like Tomo-chan and say what she wanted, well not so much like Tomoka, but you get the point. She drew in her note pad after she finished her test she was amazingly smart, but she did get all A's some B's here and there. She looked out the window and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sakuno sat under a tree in an old fashioned western nightgown. She finally got her hands on one. She watched the sakura fall before her eyes and then let the close. She smelled the sakura and the grass. She felt the breeze and felt at bliss.

"Oi" She heard a voice.

"Oi, Ryuzaki" He poked her face. She let out a giggle the wave the hand away.

"Oi" He called again and she saw Ryoma in front of her in his school uniform. She began to walk to his open arms.

"Oi!"

* * *

"Oi!" He yelled and she jumped up from her sleep.

"The bell rang" He said in a bored way

"Where's Tomoka?" She asked seeing the class was empty.

"She chased Horio down the hall with his book."

"Oh!" Was all she said. She stood up and stretched. It was time for lunch.

"Why aren't you at lunch?" Se asked.

"Would you have liked it if I left you in here alone?"

"No"

He began to walk away and she followed as usual. A light blush graced her cheeks as he stayed for her. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

"Ryoma-kun you want some of my lunch?" She asked as they sat under his favorite tree and she began to eat.

He gave her a nod and bit off her chopsticks making her blush. "It's good" He opened his mouth for more and she fed him again.

She ate some more as well and just as she fed him some more. Their sempais' came just in time to see. Their hollering and whooping made her blush deepen. Nanami's addition of "Sakura you secret girl having little love meetings by a tree! Tell me all the dirty stuff!" and the boy's agreement, but for Ryoma.

"Look at Ryoma and his girlfriend oooohh how cute nyaa~"

"So young"

Ryoma stood up and pulled the brim of his hat down and for that moment she saw a shade of pink!?

"See ya Ryuzaki" And with that as a parting he walked off.

Maybe there was hope for her yet.


	5. She would also need another shower

Ryoma sat down on his couch and stared at a picture of him and his wife. Sure it has been a little over a year, but it felt like forever to him, but he was happy about that. Her sweet voice, her cooking, her tidiness, the way she yelped when he surprised kiss/grab attacked her in the kitchen. The way she cared for Karupin. How she let him get away with violating her. Oh yes the violation. There is nothing like pinning down your wife and toying with her body.

He loved the way she would try to squirm from his grasp, and pouted when he stopped. He soft moans and mews as he gently started teasingly around her entrance. The way she would bite he lips and grab the sheets when he went harder and faster. Though the most rewarding this is when she moans his name it's soft but it's a powerful thing.

'Shit!" He thought as he realized he became hard from thinking of his wife. 'She's in the bedroom, probably getting dressed after her shower.' He began to think.

He sprung up from the couch and advanced up the stairs. "Mada mada dane" He muttered to his self as he couldn't control all his urges just yet. 'Che I'm home aren't I?' That was a good point though.

There she was taking off her towel and teased him unknowingly as her long hair covered her like a censor. He stalked behind her quietly then pounced, not literally I might add, but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's not nice to tease Sakuno"

"Ryoma!" She yelped. "I told you to stop doing that!" She turned to him and made an attempt to glare.

He then gave her is you-know-you-can't-deny-me-so-just-let-it-happen smirk. After a few more seconds of the challenged he backed her up to the bed and when she stopped from glaring to see what was happening it was too late. He was on top of her. She was now helpless as a rabbit and e was the wolf. Ready to feed on it's prey.

He smirked again as he began to fondle the poor woman. She let out cries, mews, and pouts to him until he stripped his self down and began to take her.

That lust filled moment lasted and hour and it was only time for lunch. She let out a sigh as she awoke from her short nap after his fun and went to make lunch. She would also need another shower.

"Damn that lecherous man." She smiled as she made his lunch.

For me this is more on the lime side. Over these past three years I've written lemons I tend to make them not so graphic. Hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to update again soon


End file.
